Can we stay like this forever?
by meloknight
Summary: Isn't it nice being in love? In this story Sonic realises there's no more time to be running away from his problems. He and Amy share the same feelings and they don't even know but thanks to sonic they manage to tell each other how they feel (BTW this is a oneshot there will be no more chapters after this). Enjoy the story if you read it! XD XD XD


This story is for a special friend of mine (one of my best) it was her birthday on Monday and I decide I'd write her a short SonAmy story since she loves them. Anyways enjoy the story and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY applecoresweet21 LUV U TO

"Sonic!" Amy called.

Amy had broken Sonic's train of thoughts. He stood up and watched the gorgeous pink hedgehog with big jade eyes smiling and waving as she made her way across the dandelion filled hill. He watched as the light breeze slightly lifted her white floral summer dress along with the ends of her pink wavy quills. She held on to her floppy white sun hat. All Sonic wanted to do was watch Amy walk over to him. He was so fixed on her smile, to him it seemed to shine brighter than the sun. She seemed so perfect to him. If you asked him he would tell you she had no imperfections, well apart from one, she wasn't his girl.

Even though his heart and thoughts spoke louder than his words he didn't know if he could tell Amy about how he felt and he didn't know if she even felt the same way. So he took the easy way out of his problems which was running away from them. He knew he was a confident person he just didn't know how to confront his feelings for her.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Amy shrieked as she tripped over her wedge heeled sandals.

Amy held her eyes tightly closed Knowing she was gonna fall and make a fool out of herself in front of her crush. Before she hit the ground Sonic sped over to her and caught her wrapping his arm around her waist. When she realised she hadn't hit the ground she opened her eyes and looked up at Sonic. She immediately got off him. Amy's face turned bright scarlet when her eyes met with Sonic's. He looks so dreamy she thought, before averting her eyes from his capturing gaze.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you" Amy smiled. Inside she was melting from the question he asked, she wanted to leap up and squeeze him tight in a hug but she knew she couldn't do that as he didn't feel the same way as she did about him…or so she thought. Amy sat down on the green grass crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around them. Sonic sat beside her. They sat down together in complete silence for a while allowing the gentle breezes to sweep past them. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's presence even if it meant sitting in silence to be together, they were more than willing to do so.

"I like this." Amy said smiling, not realising she had broken the silence until Sonic replied.

"Yeah, me too." Sonic grinned

"I wish we could stay like this…forever" Amy said softly

"Yeah, but who else is gonna take Egghead down if I'm not around"

"Uhuh, you're right, if our hero Sonic isn't there to save the day who else is going to take that impulsive villain down"

The two of them laughed. It was always a breeze being together Sonic thought. Amy was a real easy going person at times like these, she didn't really mind anything when they sat down together without anyone else. Sonic thought about all the times she tried to protect him in her own way which meant talking him out of stupid ideas or all the times she cheered him on and supported his 'rational' decisions or the moments of absolute peace they shared together, just the two of them. He decided that Amy wasn't going to be there for him forever trying to stop him from being immature. He knew if he didn't act fast enough another guy would probably steal her away from him, she was gorgeous after all and wouldn't stay single forever. Even if she didn't like him back, at least he was getting rid of the weight on his chest even if things would become a little awkward between them.

"Hey…" Sonic said. Sonic looked at Amy.

Amy turned and looked up at Sonic. Their eyes met and they shared eye contact Sonic couldn't help but notice how beautifully Amy's eyes glistened in the sunlight. He was anxious to lean in and kiss her rosy red glossed lips. Sonic took a deep breath. He didn't care anymore, it was time to face his fears.

"Fuck it." Sonic exhaled.

Without a second thought Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy. Amy was surprised she didn't know why he was kissing her but she didn't care, she kissed back. Sonic was surprised Amy kissed back. He didn't think she would but he was happy she did because he now believed there was still a shred of hope that she felt the same way. The kiss finally broke, however the two weren't able to give each other any eye contact afterwards.

"Sorry Ames…" Sonic sighed.

"What for?" Amy couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile.

"That kiss…"

"I liked it."

She leaned closer to Sonic and rested her head on his shoulder. Sonic's whole body became tense when she placed her head on his shoulder. He tried his best not to move an inch. She took a deep breath and then let it all out.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" Amy sighed. "It took you long enough."

"Sorry" Sonic smirked. He loosened up when he heard those words come out of Amy's mouth. He relaxed, feeling quite chuffed but not satisfied so he began to speak.

"Ames."

"Yeah"

"I just thought you should know that I like you"

"Me too" Amy buried her head into his shoulder a bit more. "I like you too." She whispered softly.

Sonic smiled, hearing her say what he never thought would never come out of her mouth made him the happiest hedgehog in Mobius. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy and placed it on her shoulder, bringing her in slightly closer towards him. The two of them sat still in a soothing silence for the rest of their time together with slightly flushed faces.

They sat there until the stars filled the beautiful night sky with white lights along with the moon. The both of them laid down snuggled up together in bliss, deciding the only company they needed was the starry night sky.


End file.
